kube_toy_library_version_2_mlhfandomcom-20200214-history
KUBE Toy Library - MLH Main Page
Welcome to the KUBE Toy Library - MLH Wiki The KUBE Toy Library is located in Forestfield and services the neighbouring areas of Gumdale and Wattlegrove. With hundreds of toys to choose from, any child from the age of 0 - 6 years can loan up to six toys for two weeks. Membership is very affordable. Come and join the library today! We provide a wide range of education, fun, and engaging toys. Our categories include Outdoor, Indoor Play, Construction, Imaginative play (dress ups, puppets etc), Role Play (pretend doctor kits, baby care, kitchens, bbqs, tool workbenches), Baby Toys and walkers, Games and Puzzles. We operate exactly like a book library - join the library as a member and pay an annual membership, loan six toys for two weeks, renew toys if your child really enjoys them or return them for new toys. Overdue toys incur fines and missing or broken pieces also incur fines (please refer to our member's guide upon signing up). Our aim is to provide the children of the community with an ever-changing variety of educational and fun toys to enhance their cognitive, social, emotional and physical development in the important first six years of their lives. Please support this not for profit, volunteer organisation by joining today. play. learn. grow. About us and Contact Details KUBE Library is located at 15 River Road, Forestfield, 2999 Ph: (02) 6799 9988 Fax: (02) 6799 9999 Library Hours: Monday - Friday 1.00pm - 3.00pm, Saturday 9.30am - 11.30am Mobile Library: Gumdale Tuesday 11am - 2pm, Wattlegrove Thursday 11am 2pm Fees Library Fees · $35.00 for 1 child, year Membership · $40.00 for 2 children, year Membership · $45.00 for 3 or more children, year Membership · $5.00 for occasional borrowers, fortnight Membership, $25.00 refundable bond * The fee is for membership - Typically membership provides borrowing rights for a year. View Our Toys! Just a very select few of the hundreds of toys we have available at our amazing toy library. Here's some of the most recently added toys to our catalogue. Toys R Us _ Blue Playhouse V2.jpg|Toys R Us - Blue Play House Toys R Us _ Bruin Melodies Activity Dome V2.jpg|Toys R Us - Bruin Melodies Activity Dome Toys R Us_Delux Firefighter Costume V2.jpg|Toys R Us - Deluxe Fire Fighter Costume Toys R Us_Hungry Hungry Hippos V2.jpg|Toys R Us - Hungry Hungry Hippos Toys R Us_Vtech Alphabet Apple V2.jpg|Toys R Us - VTech Alphabet Apple Further Information - Videos and Affiliated Links Toy Libraries Australia - "What is a Toy Library?" Toy Libraries Australia - "Saving Money and Space" This is a great reason to join your local library! Toy Libraries Australia - "For the Kids" We are a proud member of Toy Libraries Australia. If you would like more information about this wonderful association, please visit their website: Toy Libraries Australia Homepage Or, you can follow their Facebook page: Join KUBE Toy Library to contribute towards a greener upbringing of your child! Join ABC's "War on Waste" ABC News War On Waste Click here to join our RSS Feed: RSS Feeds Click here to follow our Facebook page: Facebook Member and Toy Safety Always use our toys in a safe, supervised and responsible manner. Please read and sign our "Member Safety" document upon signing up to our library to understand the terms of use. Please view this video, courtesy of Toy Industry Association, to understand toy safety: The Australian Competition and Consumer Affairs have a toy safety guide for the age of your child - please feel free to read the PDF supplied below. Alternatively, please visit the Australian Competition Consumer Commission Website to review safety standards on toys by their category: https://www.productsafety.gov.au/products/babies-kids/toys RSS Feeds Follow the National Library of Australia Blog RSS: https://www.nla.gov.au/blogs/feed Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse